The Protein Sequencing Center of the University of Texas currently provides an amino acid sequencing and composition service. The Center has a Beckman model 890C spinning cup sequencer and a Beckman model 121MB Amino Acid Analyzer. Beckman Altex high performance liquid chromatography equipment is used to analyze PTH- amino acids. These instruments are being supplemented by a new high sensitivity gas phase sequencer, model 477A, of Applied Biosystems, under a new NIH grant 1-Sl0-RR03335-01. This instrument will allow us to operate in the 10-500 picomole range. Thus we will be able to provide NH2-terminal sequences of proteins from individual bands in acrylamide gels. This is an application for the acquisition of two instruments, a high sensitivity amino acid analyzer to match the sensitivity of the gas phase sequencer, and a peptide synthesizer. No amino acid analyzer of high sensitivity exists on the UT Austin campus and no Peptide Synthesizer is available for use by the molecular biology community. The Peptide Synthesizer will be used to make peptides greatly needed by a diverse group of investigators. Some of the uses to which the peptides will be put include the construction of peptides for use as antigens and as topological reagents to map functions of specific regions of different proteins. Acquisition of these new instruments would enable the Center to perform its present function with state-of-the-art instruments of the necessary sensitivity and would also add an important new capability, peptide synthesis.